Red Petals
by kirigayahaseo701
Summary: when i see, darkness surrounding me. making me blind. i cant see a thing. i want a light. no, i need a light. to brighting my life. and i know, that light i want, is you. even tought you think you are a pool of darkness. . orphanageAU RealLifeAU (whiterose) [REMAKED] [TITTLE REMAKE : RED PETALS] [THE REMAKE TAGGED BLAKE, YANG AND HAD DIFFERENT SUMMARY] [CLOSED]
1. prolouge

**PETALS**

 _Bloom season has arrived_

 _Always bringing joy to us_

 _The girl playing without any care_

 _Like a white bird flying through the air_

.

 _Slowly, we can hear sound_

 _Sound of fluid hits hard_ soils

 _And now, rain has_ come

 _But not the beautiful droplet of water_

 _It's the scary red of blood_

.

 _Not the pleasant smell_ _of earth_

 _It's the sickening smell of metal_

.

 _Now the little white bird has fallen_

 _Drenched in red of hatred_

 _Replacing the once wide wings_

 _to the long sharp claws_

.

 _She walks blindly to darkness_

 _Searching for any white light that bring joy_

 _even though she knew there is no light for her_

 _She keeps searching_

 _Only leaving the red rose petals_


	2. chapter 1

Raged breathing. Heart thumping loudly. Shouts. Wind rush through me and make my cloak flutter behind me. That is what I feel right now. With a bag full of apples, I ran as fast as I could. Slip between crowds, I try to blended together with them. But it's look like it's useless. Those guys still chase after me. So, I start running again. Enter a slim alley that I think only fit to me. I start smirk and look back, expecting those guys to give up. But no, reality crush my expectation too soon. There is one guy from those group that fit into this alley. he starts running as fast as he could.

"You can't get away from me, little bitch!"

 _'heh, let's see what you go'_ I thought as I take turn to left. I can see thrash can and a cat sitting beside it. I unconsciously pick the cat and kick the thrash bag, make it fall.

 _'Awwwww, this kitty is so cuteeeee~'_ ' "Hey!! I said stop right there!"

Okay, focus, this guy keeps chasing me. I chuckle as I know what to do. I take right and see a wall. I keep the cat in my right hand while I grab the top of the wall with my left hand. I jump over the wall and land with a perfect roll.

 _'100 mark for me'_ I giggle slightly.

But I'm not running again, instead, I look at the wall. I can hear that guy, struggling to climb this wall. When I can see his face over the wall, I throw the cat at him. He falls back as he keep the cat from clawing his face.

 _'sorry Mr. Kitty'_ i start running to get out from this alley, with a background's song called **The Screaming Guy.**

After some turns, my foot finally led me out from that alley. I look around to find the other guy that can't fit that alley. Once I check those guys didn't search for me, I sigh. I walk calmly and took out one apple from my bag. I look at the scarlet red of its skin. I took a mouthful bite. I couldn't help it, I moan as juicy flavour explode in my mouth. I don't stop eating it until I really can't identify any flesh of fruit. I throw it to a nearby thrash can and continue my walk while thinking something.

After 15 minutes or so, I can see my home, a house that has many kids on it. A really old house with a sign that read 'Signal Orphanage'. Yes, I live at an orphanage, When I'm 4 years old, my family and me got into a car accident. There is so much screams and blood. I still remember the scent of metal and the sound of crashing cars. people start to rush us at a nearby hospital, but unfortunately, its just me that survive that crash. Sometimes there is a time when I think that I better dead. I think if I'm dead, I can go play with my mom, my dad and my sister. When I decided that I better died.

That's when Ozpin and Glynda have walked in. they saw the sorrowful in my eyes. They can tell I try to die just by looking my eyes. They approach me and said,

 _"hey kid, why are you looked so sorrowful? Are you thinking that you will feel better if you die? Listen, I know what happen to your parents. Actually, your parents is our best friends. So we know what you feel. But it doesn't mean that you better die with them. What kind of best friend I am if I let my best friend daughter die because of sorrowful? What kind of best friend I am, when I can't keep promises to your parents? Your parents want you to live your life, not throw it away because they have dead. do you understand what I say, Ruby?"_

I start crying and nod to them. And here is it, I'm at **Signal Orphanage**. They took me to here, they say it's not the best orphanage, but the kindest one. But now, they can't support this orphanage anymore. Ozpin and Glynda is nowhere that I know. So now the orphan is abandoned. All of the person in there, is abandoned, including me.

I open the door and shouted "I'm home!" There are many kids that play together. They all turned towards me. and the next I know they are all over me.

"Welcome home Big Sis Ruby!" they said it in unison. I laughed and give them a big hug.

"Welcome home, Ruby" a girl with green hair and eyes said to me. her name is Sindra. Like me, she is an orphan too. I always she her as a big sister. She's a year older than me, though she is slightly shorter than me. well, I guess it just me who tall, I mean, I do parkouring after all. Its help me to get away from trouble.

"Hehe, I'm back Sindra. They didn't make you tired, right?" I say with a smirk.

"Heh, of course not! I never tired!" she says as she put a proud smile.

"Whatever" I say with a hint of amusement as I roll my eyes.

"Big Sis Ruby, Big Sis Ruby!" I look down to face a little girl tugging my sleeve, her name, is Nora.

"What's inside your bag?" she asks excitedly. I bent down and reveal what's inside my bag. 6 red apples can be seen. Nora's eyes sparkle and she take one apple and shout "APPLEEE!!!". The other kids surround me and start to take their own apple. I took one and toss it to Sindra. she thanked me and start taking a bite. I can hear moans from Sindra and the kid. They happily eat it, except Sindra. She dragging me away from kid. She turns and have a serious face. Okay, this is it, I'm glad I thinking something as an excuse back then.

"Before you ask, Sindra. No, I didn't steal it. And no, I didn't go to the forest to pick them. I merely help an old man pick it from his tree and he give me some." _'please buy it, please buy it, please buy it…'_

She sighs in relief and smile at me. she pats my head and say "good, at least you're not doing something dangerous or stealing anymore."

 _'I'm sorry Sindra, I lie to you. But I can't help it, you always work so hard but you still don't earn money that can support all of us. And I don't want to give you any burden anymore, so I'm sorry, but I think this is the only choice I have.'_ I smile sadly at her.

"Well Sindra, I'm tired and I want to sleep, soooo…..goodnight!" I say as I run upstairs, to my beloved room. Before I enter my room, I caught a glimpse of honest smile and a line,

"Good night to you too, _little rose_."

 **0--0**

 **UwU another story, its whiterose and not negitoro though... i hope its make you all enjoy, and ...** **you see the proloug that i make? its a quiz for you all! if you can answer the quiz by tell me the meaning, i will listen to your request to make a oneshoot!** **thank you for read this story!** **please review!** **bye!**


	3. chapter 2

"GRAB THAT THIEF!!"

I hear someone shout at me. Obviously, they try to chase me, if what he says didn't ring a bell to anyone. And here I am, running again, trying to escape his wrath. Now the things that I steal- wait no, I mean- the things that I borrow is 2 long bread. Enough for all of my families. Ok, back to action. I start to look for any nearby alley. Unfortunately, there isn't any ally. Well that leave me no choice but run anywhere as long as he didn't catch me. screw with getting lost.

Finally, after some turn, I can see a not-so-small alley. without thinking, I run to the alley. I look back only to see he still chasing me. I start to speeding up my pace. I took a turn and run while looking to see he still far. I can't help but grin at his speed. What a slow pig. Suddenly, I bumping into a really big white wall.

 _'Oh shit, what should I do right now?!'_

I start to observing surround me, start to thinking what can I get to escape. The wall between me is made from brick. Maybe I can climb it? Without any further though, I climb the brick, it's a little hard since the brick is small, so there isn't much handle for me.

A cry of pain escapes from me as I fall hard to ground. It's harder than its look. Now I have to deal with the pain and scrapes that filling my palm.

"HA! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY NOW!"

'shit, he's close. I have to climb really fast.'

I try to climb the brick wall again. ignoring the pain in my hand is already hard, and now I have to bear the fast beating of my heart. Adrenaline rush to me as I climb

 _'come on, come on! Just a little bit then I can grab the top of that white wall!'_ Finally, I made it. Now I can grab the top of it with my right hand. With silent pray, I jump so I can grab the top with both of my hand. As I grasp the top of the white wall, I start to climb it, with a normal hand, It's not that hard, with scrapes palm? It is really difficult. The pain from it make my hand shacking. Now the angry guy is already under me. just as he wants to yanks my leg, I feel a sudden power and I can get myself jumping through the wall. No perfect landing because I'm too focusing on my palm. It hurts and now its bleeding rather hard. I land with my back first then I rolled and curled up, placing my palm close to my chest. The sting sensation almost make me tear up.

"W-who are you?! W-what are you doing at my house?!"

 _'wait, this is a person house?! Oh great Ruby, you just got yourself into more trouble."_ I turn my head slightly to look at the person. There, stood a beautiful girl with alabaster hair that flow like snow on winter, flawless pale skin with a perfect scar on her left eye that show me figure of a tough princess, and pair clear blue eyes that remind me of warm sky at summer. In any novel or fairy tale, It will be a good momentum for me, if it's not the fact that she points her rapier to me. I try to speak despite heavy breathing and stinging sensation.

"w-wait…. I-I'm not here…to rob you…or… anything… I just… escaping… from a wrath…please…don't…don't stab me…" I managing to say all of that. The girl didn't look impressed by my explanation, so she didn't let her rapier down. Her eyes grow stern and hard. She points her rapier closer to my head. Okay, now I start to think of her as an ice queen.

"And why, are you escape here? And why, that person is angry to you? Answer me."

I took a long inhale and say, "because… I don't know where to go. And I'm stuck in that alley… so that's either escape here, or die. For the reason he's angry…."

I look at her eyes. It's still the same hard and stern gaze. I guess I didn't have much choice, am I?

"I stole some bread from his store to feed my families, I don't have a choice! Its either steal, or die from hunger! So please don't kill me!" she still not lowered her rapier. But her eyes didn't as hard as before.

"please… they still expecting me to go home…I … I have to bring these bread to them…" I say as I reveal 2 long hard bread from my bag. I don't know what to do if I'm not going back to them. They will be worried if I didn't go home… please…

"I don't know what to do…" I mumble to myself. But I think she heard me, she lowered her rapier and then sheathed it back. She sighing and look to her side, it's like she thinking her decision. Finally, she locked her eyes to me. stern blue meets teary silver.

"okay, I believe in you. But I'm sorry you have to leave soon. I can't risk my father see stranger in his house and me not doing anything." She says to me as she looked to the wall.

"can I wait a little longer? Until I know that person is gone and… my hand didn't feel so sting… please? I can't climb the wall if my hand like this…" I say to her, hoping any mercy from her.

I show her my palm that full of scrapes and blood. I smile sadly at my hands, how will I explain this to Sindra?

 _'what do I say to Sindra now? Should I say I trip into a rock and fall? No way, fall because tripping? Heh, she will kill me, as if she will buy it. Or I can say that I fall from helping a lady get her cat from a tree? hemm…. Maybe she buys it, hopefully.'_

As I focus to think as an excuse, I failed to see the alabaster haired girl looked intently to my hand. She looked around and go away, saying nothing to me. as I looked up, she already gone. No traces leave behind. I lean my back to the wall. I noticed that there are a lot of flower. Maybe this is her garden. And there is another thing that I notice, and that is,

 _'HOLY SHIT! HER HOME IS HUGEEEE!"_ I scream inside my mind. Like, what the hell?! Her home is like a castle! Why I never notice this?! With a house this huge, I can see it from my home! Why I never notice it?!

 _'Because you're too busy stealing from people'_ Hey! No, I'm not!

 _'yes, you are'_ I'm not stealing! I'm borrowing!

 _'yeah yeah. It's the same.'_ No, it's not!

 _'Yes, it is.'_ AGH! Whatever! Why I am arguing with my own mind?!!

I shake my head to stop this useless argue. After there is no other argument in my mind, I looked the girl from before walk to me with a… bandage? Wait, wait… don't tell me…

"here, let me see your palm, you said it yourself that it hurt right?"

 _'She offering me help?!'_

 **0--0** **how? good? hmmm...** **please review more!! thank you for reading this!** **good bye!** **For update... maybe i will update around 2 weeks?** **well, real bye now!**


	4. chapter 3

I blink rapidly. A second ago, she threating me and now she offering help?!

"w-what?" I ask to make sure that I didn't misheard it. Surely, I misheard it, right right? No way in hell she will help a thief…

She sighing as she pinches bridge of her nose,

"I said, let me see your palm." I just offer her my shacking hand. The bleeding has stop but it's still stinging. My hand feels numb too. she then bends down and start wiping blood from my palm. I winced every time the small towel touches my scrapes. As she working with my scrapes, I can't help but look at her face. She has this serious and concern face. Her eyes focusing at my palm. Her alabaster hair that tied into a side ponytail flowing beside her face. Her sacred scar that really match her beauty and…. And those soft-looked pink lips. Her lips are what really take my attention. How can her lips look so…appealing? It's like… inviting me…

"why are you staring at me? is there something on my face?" she asks with a raised brow. I, myself, hadn't noticed that I was staring too long at her face. I shake my head as fast as I could. I'm trying to give a good excuse to her. But none come to my head.

"U-Uh, it-it's just, you looked so pretty! I can't help it!" 'WHAT THE HELL RUBY?! Geez, now I bet she thinks I'm a weird person.' I mentally slap myself, hard. I looked for any reaction. Slowly, her face has this shade of red, from her cheeks until her ears. But I don't know either she angry or she is embarrassed or she is just shy.

"Y-You dolt! W-what do you mean by t-that?" Okay, that stutter prove me that she is just embarrassed, or so I think? Well, she's cute when she is embarrasse-

 _'wait… WHAT. THE. FUCK. WITH. THAT. THOUGHT?!'_

"I-I mean… uh… I-its… uh…err…I don't mean it like that! Ah, wait, it's not like I'm saying that you are not pretty. Actually, you're so cute, pretty, and beautiful. Heck, everyone will kill each other if that mean they can have a body like you. Oh wait, it didn't sound right coming from me. and now I'm rambling, sorry… I will shut up now…hehe…" Then I hear something that I never heard. Something so beautiful. Something so…. perfect. There is no music that near this good.

She giggled with a hand slightly covering her mouth. Even when she giggled, or in this case, laughed at my rambling, she still keeps her proper manners. Wow, maybe she IS a princess. You know, princess must keep her proper manners and such? I hear it from an old fairy tale book that Sindra give me. Even though she is laughing at me, I can't stop my face. I keep smiling softly at her.

"Dolt, come on, I already put bandages to your hand, I hope it not too tight." She then wipes her eyes and smile softly. I examining both of my palms, only to surprised that the bandage is perfect. I even didn't feel that stings or numb sensation from before. She is not just pretty, she is brilliant too.

"Thank you for your help, you don't know how grateful I am. Oh and by the way. My name is Ruby! I like it if you want to be my friend with me…" she looked a little surprised by my statement.

 _'Maybe she didn't want to be my friend? Oh yeah, how stupid of me. Of course, she didn't want to be my friend, dammit. I mean, who want to be my friend? A poor, dumb thief, who just jump into her home at noon. Yeah… of course she didn't want. She's like a princess and I… just…well, me'_

Before I can think further, she said

"with me? you want to be friend with me?" I just meekly nod. Too afraid, too shy and too awkward to responded. Many thought starts running into my head.

"even though… I'm… far from perfect? And even… when I have this… _ugly_ _scar_?" she asks with uncertain eyes and her finger start to trace her scar at her left eyes.

"Huh? Of course? Why would I don't want to be friend with you? And, you're far from unperfect! You're perfect from every aspect! And your scar isn't ugly! It just makes you more beautiful, and it make you looked more tough. Your scar is just adding your beauty! That scar…has its own beauty… Okay… now I sound so creepy… I better stop…uh... I'll stop now"

Her eyes went wide and she gazing at the grass, make her face almost covered by her bangs. I can see tearful gazes behind her bangs. She looked up to me and say,

"Thank you, that means so much to me. I like to be your friend. And my name is Weiss. Weiss Schnee." She smiles at me. I feel blood rushing to my head, especially my cheek. Ugh, I bet I looked like a red tomato right now. Wait… Weiss schnee?

 _'I think I hear that family name sometime… hem…. Ugh…. Come on brain… where did I read it? In a magazine? No, I never read a magazine. From old newspaper? Hmmm…'_

My eyes go wide as I realize who is in front of me. My jaw drops in disbelief. She tilting her head and locked a confused and concern gaze to my eyes. No way in hell…

"Y-you're… y-you mean…y-you… from the Schnee family?! T-the… owner of Schnee Gas and Oil company?!" I ask in disbelieve. I'm in trouble. I just jump into the richest family. I'm good as death…

"Well, it's my father that own it. But yes, It's us. Why do you asking that?" she ask, more confused than ever.

I shacking uncontrollable. My throat suddenly feels really dry. My mouth still hanging. As fast as I could, I bend over until I can feel grass at my forehead.

"I'm deeply sorry for jumping right into your house. I-I swear to never do it again! Please spare my life!" I ask a little loudly. She placing her point finger to her mouth, as if telling me to keep quiet. She told me to raise my head since its unneeded and she already forgive me.

We snap our head towards Weiss' house after we hear some footsteps. I can see a man that maybe 2 or 3 years older than me, wearing some I believe butler or servant uniform. His hair colour is dark blue with a hint of light blue at the end of his hair. His eyes are aquamarine colour. He held a gentle gaze at Weiss. But after he looked at me, he held a confused gaze.

"Mrs. Weiss, I hear a shou-….. Mrs. Weiss… who is this child? And how can she come in?"

0--0

 **ooookay, that was a thing, i know i promished to publish it in two weeks but, yeah, ...sorry**

 **i know my grammar is bad so i hope there is someone who want to help me...**

 **thank you for reading btw!**


	5. chapter 4

**A/N!= I change Sindra's hair colour. it's black Now. but her eyes still green.** **enjoy!!**

000000000000--0000000000

"Dreo, can you stop glaring at her, you scared her off" Weiss said to that man who start glaring at me. After I explain everything, he then starts glaring me. like, really glaring. Oh, how look could kill, maybe I'm already dead, then alive again, then dead again.

"But, Ms. Schne- I mean, Ms. Weiss, Can I really believe her? Like, how can she enter this building?" he starts to suspicious on me. I can't blame him though…

"Didn't you hear it? She said she is climbing the wall beside it" Weiss sigh for the umpteenth time.

He then looked at me from the tip of my head, to the bottom of my shoes. It like he judge his prey. I feel like I'm in the _centre of hall of law._ He then shakes his head slightly.

"okay fine, I believe in you, Red. By the way, what's your name and where are you from?" then he faces change 180 degree, from the scary face, to the gentle and smiling face. If you look at his smiling face, maybe you'll warmed up to him, but for me? Heck, its creepy… knowing that his emotion can turn really fast.

"um… my name is Ruby Rose, I'm from **Signal Orphanage**."

When I say **Signal Orphanage** , I can see startled face from Dreo. Followed by a confused gaze of Weiss to Dreo. Is **Signal Orphanage** related to him? Why he wears a startled face? After that Weiss looked like something clicked in her head. She asking him,

"D-don't tell me…." he gave a sad look and a nod as his answer.

"W-what's wrong?" I ask timidly. I don't know what happen right now. And its related to my home. I know that this is his personal secret or whatever. But it's related to my home. I have the right to know.

He then shakes his head and looked at Weiss. He looked hesitated for a second. Like he wants to ask something that he know he didn't has the right to do so. He looked down for a while. After that, he looked Weiss with determination on his eyes.

"Ms. Weiss, I know that this isn't my place to ask. But I have to, C-can you dismiss me? I-I want to come with her."

"well, it's almost dark, I don't mind to dismiss you. But… Ruby, are you okay with Dreo come with you?" she asks me. a little hope come from their eyes, silently pleading me to give an okay. But I don't know. This guy suddenly come, interrogating me, then ask me if he can come with me to my home? Why my home though? Why **Signal Orphanage**? I looked at their eyes again.

 _'Ugh, I can't say no to them. Heh, maybe I'm too kind for my own sake.'_

"Fine, you can come with me. But you **have** to answer all of my question. How about that?" I offer a deal. I can't trust him enough to just show my home. Maybe I can ask him why he want to see my home, almost desperately.

He thinking my offer hard. He is uncertain either to accept or not. Weiss too, she shot a concerned gaze at him and a confused gaze at me. I just shrugged and mouthed her, _just to be sure my family save._

She smiles softly and mouthed back, _you're really love your family_. I smile back at her.

Then, Dreo cleared his throat to take my attention. Stopping my silent conservation with Weiss. He softly smiles and said,

"maybe I can handle that. Thank you for letting me." I just smiled back and said "you're welcome."

"Well, now that you all already agreed, why you not take your leave? Because its already dark and I have to go to dinner hall too. and your family must worried and hungry, Ruby." Weiss said to me. That sentences make me realize that its almost night and I'm still in here. Goodness, they will worried and hungry right now…

"oh shoot, you're right, Weiss. I better go. You can climb this wall, right?" I ask as I looked at him. For the first time, I see him smirked.

"this wall, is nothing to me. but, can _you_ climb this wall? with those hand of yours? " he ask.

"well, i cant reach te top tough... i need something to help me reach it... " i say as i think what i can use for it.

"its no problem, red" he smile and walk to the wall. he interwined his hands in front of him, silently asking me to step on it. i keep glancing my shoes to his hand. he giggled and say, "It's okay, red."

I hesitantly walk and 'place's my right foot to his hand.

"prepare to launch, red?"

"sure..."

"in three, okay?" He start counting down, _three... two..._

one!

I use my right foot to jump from his hand and use my left hand to grab the top. fortunately, I can grab it and climb it safely, well not really, the stinging sensation come back and almost make me scream... _almost..._

I sit at the top of the wall and think, _'if I'm already here, how can he climb up?'_

i see him walk away from the wall. after 5 or 6 feet away, he turn back and run fast towards here. then he jump. HE JUMP?!

"heh, didn't as hard as i think." i stare at him dumbfounded, like the fuck?! I cant make that jump! how, how can he?! thats...

"THAT'S SO COOL! you have to teach me later! swear to me that you will teach me! cuz you like, whuzzz and then, and the you land safely, on the top of this wall! Awesome!". I look toward him with my best puppy eyes, hehe. until now, no one can resist this technique of mine.

"you don't have to do that for me, i am going to teach you. so you..." he trailed off as he gaze some where. i tilt my head as if to ask _, 'what's wrong?'_.

he smile sadly and shacking her head. "nevermind"

"Hey! dont just sit there! quick! before my father and his men found you two doing this!" I look at Weiss who checking her surrounding, make sure no one come here. she look at me and our gaze locked. I cant help bt admiring those blue eyes, like the warm sky, it feel me with warmth that i dont know why. those blue eyes, i want to drown in them.

a cough make me snap back to the world. I look toward Dreo who just smirk at us.

"Come on you two, don't just stare at each other with love. Ms.Weiss, please go, don't make your father wait." I'm sure now my face is as red as tomato. I noticed that it isn't just me who blushing, but Weiss too! wow, she looked cute like that. wait what?!

 _'No! bad Ruby! bad thoght! come on, just jump! just... go from here! your family need the bread!!'_

"um well, bye Weiss, i hope we can meet again... " i awkwardly wave my hand at her.

"j-just go you dunce... "

Dreo jump down and looked up at me. waiting for me to jump from there. i fidgeting with the end of the wall before i jump from there. lucky for me, i can soft the jump with a roll. i let out a big sight and stand up, glancing at the wall.

 _'i really hope to meet you aga_ _in, Weiss...'_

"red?" his voice snap me out of my though. as i bury this weird longing sensation, i smile to him, hoping he didn't notice my longingness.

"come on, let's go, Dreo. We have to go back before the sunlight goes completely." I see hi nod hesistanly as looked to the alley, silently asking me to moving and he will follow me.

after we in front of my 'home', I finally dare to ask the question, that keeps bugging me before. I take a deep breath and push the door.

"Dreo, why do you want to go here? Do you- " a _clang_ sound cutting my line, I turn to see Sindra drop a tray full of cookies. her face is full of shock. And like a goldfish, her mouth keep opened and then closed. when I see she finished gulping, I can hear one word.

 _"you... "_


	6. Note

**hey uh, guys.** **you know, I'm sorry that I didn't post any chapter, my fanfic has gone wrong before and all my document was gone** **so, I have decided that I will** **REMAKE THE STORY** **first, because I have re-read the story and... okay, it's awful.** **second... I dunno why but I just felt like I have to remake this, ya know** **so, SEE YOU SOON** **THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION, MY BELOVED READERS**


	7. note again

**SO**

 **I have published the remake, check it out. it's still have the same title but different summary.** **And I tagged blake, yang**

 **bye guys!!**


End file.
